Sarcasme Sans Spéculations ou Sentiments
by ptite-ane
Summary: La grande reportrice Taka Teutère a osé le pire pour vous. Elle a coupé les cheveux de Severus Rogue ! Cette terrible épreuve avait pour but de répondre à l'annonce de Labinocle pour le concours  Messe Basse  sur hpfanfiction. Alors lisez l'opinion de Severus sur lui-même pendant que Taka Teutère se brûle les mains pour les purifier.


Tout est parti d'une discussion au téléphone avec mon chéri…

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire. J'aimerai faire un truc original. Peut-être sur Ombrage.

-Et pourquoi pas une lettre de Snape ?

-Une opinion de Snape sur lui-même ? Haha, tu plaisantes. « _Je me suis vu dans un souvenir. Je ne m'aime pas. _»

…

Mais c'est une super bonne idée ! »

* * *

**Sarcasme Sans Spéculations ou Sentiments**

_Monsieur _Labinocle

Votre risible sujet d'article, « ce que les lecteurs de Messe Basse pensent de Severus Rogue », démontre à la perfection votre absence de neurone. Que de vide dans un si gros crâne. Ou n'est-ce qu'un immonde caillou sans aucune matière grise ? Voilà une question qui aurait été un peu plus pertinente pour votre journal que votre étude ridicule.

Tout de même, demander à ce que l'on vous écrive pour fournir votre article : j'ai connu des veracrasses plus dégourdis que vous. Et plus garnis. Vous vous reposez sur les autres pour faire vos articles à votre place à ce que je vois : si vous ne craignez pas que l'on perçoive un changement de la qualité de votre plume, peut-être devriez-vous changer de métier justement. D'ailleurs, vous paye-t-on vraiment pour ça ou c'est uniquement une mauvaise blague ?

A côté d'un tel manque d'initiative et d'intellect, même Sorcière Hebdo semble plus digne de figurer sur mon bureau.

Cependant, pour qu'une telle idée ait pu bénéficier d'une annonce officielle, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait été appréciée par votre hiérarchie et qu'elle le sera par d'autre. Où va le monde ?

Et que de sornettes à attendre. Votre prochain numéro promet des accusations infondées d'élèves vindicatifs, de déclarations d'une mauvaise foi pestilentielle d'ancien confrères et de quelques compréhensions dégoulinantes de condescendance provenant des habituels vieux fous ou jeunes imbéciles que je ne citerai pas dans ce courrier.

Alors pour tenter de rééquilibrer votre article, bien que je pense que le bon sens ait quitté cette bonne vieille planète le jour où vous avez eu cette idée, j'ai décidé de vous donner _mon_ opinion.

Une opinion non pas basée sur des punitions ou des jalousies. Non, une vraie opinion, basée sur des faits. Des souvenirs.

Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter mais à quoi bon tergiverser et allons-y.

Par où commencer ?

Oublions le Severus de moins de onze ans : ça n'a aucun intérêt. Aucun. Si par le plus aberrant des hasards quelqu'un venait à vous en parler, j'espère que vous aurez un peu plus de jugeote que lorsque vous avez décidé de réaliser un tel article, pour deviner que l'expéditeur s'essaiera uniquement à une psychanalyse de bas étage pour justifier son opinion et ses inclinations.

A moins que ce ne soit cela que vous recherchiez ? Vous trouvez ça amusant ?

Qu'importe ce que vous voulez : voici ce que vous _devez_ savoir, vu votre condition.

C'est à Serpentard que le choipeau m'envoya, tout naturellement. Peut-être le seul acte de bon sens provenant de ce vieux bout de tissu me concernant.

Ayant été rapidement intégré par les préfets et tout particulièrement Lucius Malefoy, et ce en dépit de mes origines peu flatteuses, j'étais parmi les miens. Ceux qui comprenaient mes aversions et mes passions. Ceux qui saisissaient l'intérêt qu'avaient les magies encore inconnues et qui ne se contentaient pas de suivre les règles dictées par des sorciers séniles et aux visions obtuses. Très rapidement, mes camarades de chambrée et au-delà ont remarqué mon talent pour divers champs.

Je ne brillais pas par le cours mais par mon génie.

J'aurais pu changer le monde entier. Réaliser des découvertes qui auraient bouleversée la société… Les sociétés. Sorcières comme Moldues.

J'étais bien parti, on m'avait conseillé avec sagesse, ceux qui voulaient modifier l'état actuel des choses comprenaient mes besoins contrairement aux privilégiés qui abusaient du système actuel et qui craignaient le changement. Qui me craignaient.

Ceux qui ont tout fait pour me mettre à terre.

Je suis un homme craint, oui. Oh, j'imagine bien d'anciens camarades tenter de me dénigrer dans les missives que vous recevrez mais là est la preuve de leur jalousie, leur peur : des tentatives pathétiques pour me réduire.

M'humilier pour dissimuler leur propre faiblesse. Pour m'empêcher de prouver ma grandeur.

Malheureusement les choses ont fini par dégénérer. Croyant avoir trouvé un Maître et un mécène, je me suis en réalité asservi à un sorcier ne sachant plus contrôler sa faim de pouvoir.

Contrairement à lui, je peux me permettre de me décrire comme un sorcier au sang-froid aussi stable et impassible qu'un sphinx. Je n'ai jamais laissé l'ambition m'aveugler de mes vraies priorités, ma magie faire exploser des bocaux de cafards au-dessus d'élèves ou la colère changer mon jugement ou ma capacité à écouter même mes pires ennemis. Si jamais on venait à vous dire le contraire, merci de m'en informer, que je retire quelques centaines de points à Gryffondor et jette celui qui me contredit par la tour d'astronomie.

D'ailleurs, vous a-t-on déjà dit que l'on me choisissait fréquemment pour jouer le rôle d'arbitre dans les conflits ?

En parlant d'arbitre, j'ai même être celui d'un match durant l'année scolaire 1991-1992. Tout cela en protégeant un élève –ingrat, arrogant et buté- d'un meurtre dissimulé en accident.

Elève si ingrat que le soir où je l'ai sauvé d'un meurtrier reconnu, n'écoutant que mon courage et mon instinct, avant d'arrêter ce dernier grâce à ma ruse et ma force, il a tout fait pour le libérer et m'évincer d'une nomination pour l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe…

Sale garnement… Je sais que c'est lui, malgré ce que peut dire Dumbledore.

Pire encore, il s'est permis de fouiller mes souvenirs i peine une semaine alors que je lui accordais généreusement des leçons qui auraient pu lui servir s'il avait un peu moins d'arrogance et plus de dispositions à étudier. Vu sa manie de mettre son nez là où il ne le faut pas pour compenser son manque de talent, vous devriez l'engager, Labinocle.

La vie a toujours tenté de m'écraser, de toute évidence, mais elle n'a pas encore réussi. Je suis plus fort que ça…

Enfin, mes talents n'ont pas suffi à apaiser les passions de mon ancien Maître il y a des années, provocant sa fin. Passons, cet événement n'a rien qui puisse vous concerner.

Malgré cette déchéance, nombreux sont ceux qui considéraient encore mes aptitudes comme remarquables. Plus d'une fois on m'a confié que je ferai un excellent directeur, que j'en avais toutes les capacités et que je pourrais même améliorer le collège de Poudlard sur bien des aspects.

Si vous ne me croyez pas, interrogez le jeune Malefoy. Un jeune garçon plein de ressources et de bon sens.

C'est ainsi que nous passons à une nouvelle époque : celle des années du Maître des potions de Poudlard. Les plus ennuyantes de toute ma vie. Quand bien même je tentais de respecter les obligations liées à mon travail, on me mettait des bâtons dans les roues : je retirais des points impartialement, on en rajoutait à la fin de l'année par dizaines arbitrairement, je punissais les infractions au règlement, on atténuait les retenues, j'apportais toute les preuves d'actions terrible méritant un renvoi sur le champ, on récompensait le criminel. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon adolescence. Tout ça grâce à Albus Dumbledore. Ce cher vieux fou. Toujours à m'empêcher de m'épanouir dans ma vie et de partager mon véritable savoir, toujours à me refuser mes demandes pour devenir le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, toujours à rire de moi. Chaque année, en voyant les calamités qu'il engageait, je me disais qu'il reprendrait ses esprits et accourrait aux cachots m'offrir le poste en question, surtout vu mes connaissances en matières de malédictions mais non… Le moins pire a dû être cette sorcière qui est partie après avoir perdue une jambe. Quoiqu'elle sifflait les « s » et c'était insupportable. Même le bégaiement de Quirrel était moins agaçant.

Amusant qu'il ne m'ait jamais demandé de supprimer cette fameuse malédiction. Je ne dis pas que j'aurai pu réussir mais j'aurais su l'atténuer… Je n'étais juste pas motivé. Un jour j'ai failli le faire à titre gracieux, juste après que le directeur nous ait avertit que cet abruti de Lockhart avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Je n'avais pas ressentie une telle joie depuis le jour où j'avais mis en retenue l'attrapeur de Gryffondor juste avant la finale de Quidditch en 1988. La tête de Minerva ce jour-là… Huhuhu.

Mais toute ma bonne volonté née de ce renvoi miséricordieux s'est envolée lorsque j'ai lu le nom de son remplaçant.

Lupin.

Fichu vieux fou…

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie de ma vie vous montre donc combien j'étais appliqué, sérieux et responsable malgré toute les embûches et les idiots sur mon chemin. C'est grâce à ces qualités que Serpentard a pu remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons autant d'années consécutives. Quoiqu'en dise Minerva McGonagall.

Hinhinhin.

Voilà tout ce que vous deviez savoir de moi. L'opinion que j'ai de moi-même. Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi écouté qu'il l'aurait fallu mais cela n'était plus de mon ressort, ou la faute à ma discrétion : je n'aime pas mettre ma supériorité sous le nez des autres même lorsqu'il le faut.

Le reste n'a d'importance qu'aux yeux des badauds et des esprits dérangés comme celui du directeur de Poudlard.

Monsieur Labinocle, voilà la vérité sur mon compte, toute opinion s'éloignant de ces faits n'est que chimère et fantasme. Ne les écoutez pas. Brûlez leurs lettres.

Qui connaît mieux Severus Rogue mieux que Severus Rogue ? Je vous le demande !

En espérant que votre direction mettre un terme à votre projet.

Severus Rogue

* * *

Je tenais à montrer un Severus qui se montre rarement mais qui est tellement hilarant quand c'est le cas que... Voilà.

C'est le Severus qui apprécie les compliments de Malefoy dans le tome 2, le Severus qui joue les faux modeste avec Fudge dans le tome 3. Le Severus qui adoooooore les compliments et qu est pas mal imbu de lui même. Qui montre ce qu'il croit être ses aspects impressionnants tout en dissimulant ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui, comme le dit Dumbledore.

Je ne vois vraiment pas Severus déballer tous ses petits secrets qu'il considère impropres à la divulgation. C'est uniquement ce qu'il veut que Labinocle sache.


End file.
